Remnant's Book of Familiars
by Derpy7664
Summary: One day at beacon Ruby finds an old book in the back of the library but can't get it open so she shows her team. One thing lead to another now team Rwby has a familiar. RWBY is own by Rooster teeth
1. Bio

Name: Shio Calder

Race: Water Elemental

Human Form

Elemental Form

Physical form: 18

Abilities : Hydro-kinesis- Ability to control water in all states steam, ice and water

Ice Form: Heavy hitting, durable, limited to ice based attacks, more resistant to electricity than other forms.

Water Form: Immune to Physical attacks, Can use Hydro-Kinesis to the fullest

Steam Form: Immune to Physical attacks, Fast, limited to steam based attacks, Weaker then the other forms in terms of physical strength and attacks, hard to use in the Cold.

Weaknesses: Electricity, Anise, Familiar Book


	2. Ruby Finds A Book

The rain hit against the glass in the library. As kids studied for test and different training techniques Ruby ran through the isles. Causing papers to fly away as she giggled. Nora and Ruby had decided to take a break from studying and to play a friendly game of hide and seek. Ruby being first to hide she ran all through the library trying to find the perfect spot. She then decided to head to the lowest level of the library to seek out a good hiding spot. She ran down the stairs to get down to the basement before her hiding time was done. As she rushed to the stairwell she saw several different books that caught her attention. "Strategy 101, Grimms attack for dummies ect". But she crashed into wall staring at a special bluish colored book glowing slightly. It was on a pedestal inside a case it seemed to call out to her. Ruby slowly moved to the case being guided by a unknown force. Almost making it to the case before hearing footsteps coming to the basement. Ruby quickly rushed to the bookshelf and climbed to the top hiding on the top of the bookshelves itself. As Nora walked in humming a sweet song calling out to her friend. "RUUUUUBY WHERE ARE YOU HEHE YA CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER". She walked around for a bit looking around corners and left to continue her search on the higher floors. Once making sure the coast was clear Ruby climbed down. As she climbed down she went back to the case. Taking a closer look at the book it was a dark brown almost black leather cover. With four hand indents and a middle design showing the different elements. The book itself was the about the same size as a fairytale but was twice as thick. Ruby almost subconsciously opened the case and grabbed the large book running out.

*Time skip brought to you by Super Chibi Kanna eating a crab*

Later that night Ruby showed her team the book she had found. She was so excited to see everyone's reactions. Once the girls showered and and changed for bed Ruby finally pulled out the book.

Weiss: Ruby where did that book come from?

Ruby: Well when we me and Nora were playing hide and seek in the library I found it.

Yang: well I think it looks super cool. Let's crack this thing.

Blake: It doesn't look to be harmful.

Weiss: We are talking about a magic glowing book! The last time I checked that was anything but safe!

Ruby: Oh come on Weiss we'll never know if we don't try please!

Weiss: Ok fine but if anything goes wrong Ruby I will-

Yang: Ok yeah yeah Let's do this Shizz

As Yang moves to open the book her hand gets sucked into the hand indent placement. As Ruby goes to remove Yangs hand her hand gets stuck. The same happens to Weiss and Blake. After all there hands fall upon the book it glows a mystical light. At first it was a light blue light then it turned into a bright white light. It blinded the girls for several seconds, once their sight returned they saw a man standing in front of them. The man had blue eyes and short blue hair, he wore a black shirt with a white and blue striped jacket, along with blue jeans and a belt. As he looked at Yang, Blake Weiss and I he bowed.

?: Hello my Maestras


	3. A Servant Named Shio

The girls looked forward in shock as this man stood in front of them. He stayed bowing for a while until Ruby spoke up.  
Ruby: H-Hi yes um m my name is Ruby and these are my friends Yang, Blake and W-Weiss. W what's your name?

?: Oh well my Maestra I am Shio Calder here at your services Maestras

Blake: Maestra? What does that mean and why do you keep calling us that?  
Shio: I can always call something else if you do not like that one. Maestra means conductor the player of a instrument or in this case my master.  
Weiss: Master?! Wait is that because we release you from the book thingy? And-  
Yang: You can call me Yang or Boss ok

Shio: Yes Boss and indeed it is Maestra Weiss do you have anything you would like me to call you Maestra Weiss

Weiss: Princess it is more fitting that Maestra

Shio: Yes Princess is there anymore preferences my maestras

Blake: Mistress or Miss is fine with me Shi-

Yang: Wow Blake I didn't take you for that type of girl hehe

Shio: Yes Mistress and what do you mean Boss?  
Yang: Well my dear Shio Mistress is something you call a person in a very se-

Blake: RUBY what about you what do you want Shio to call you?

Ruby: Me well I just want Shio to call me Ruby but I don't exactly understand what it is Shio you do?

Shio: Oh would you like me to explain it to you lady Ruby?

Yang: How about you explain it to all of us in a flashy Musical number!

Shio: Yes Boss

Shio pulls out a cane and top hot from seemingly nowhere and clears his throat.

Shio: master had about forty thieves Remnant has a thousands tales. Well Masters your in luck cause up your shelves

you have servant that never fails. You have elemental power in your corner now A servant at command. You got some Water, some ice and steam as well. All you gotta do call my name. And i'll say

oh mistresses what do you ask of me. Let take your orders fulfill them well you aint never have servant like me.

Life is your restaurant and i'm your maitre d' cmon whisper what it is you want you aint never have a servant like me. Yes ma'am I pride myself on service. Your Boss the Queens Shahs say what you wish it's yours true miss. How about a little more Baklava?

Weiss: WAIT STOP!

Shio: yes princess?

Weiss: that doesn't explain anything and how do you know that song?  
Shio: Im sorry princess the book should explain everything and boss asked me to break into a musical number. All orders once given are absolute and final.

Blake: That doesn't explain how you knew that song.

Shio: oh the two authors that are behind you currently.

Asuna: HOI IM TEM

Stone: *munching on cereal bar * Hey Ladies

The girls turn around and no one is there. Before turning back around to Shio

Ruby: Who are you talking about?

Yang: Yea no one is there

Shio: Oh then please ignore me. They may be only visible to me as of now. But is there any other questions. Lady Ruby, Mistress Blake, Princess Weiss or Boss. I am here to serve you.

Weiss: well i think we are going to read this book of yours.

* Author note - when anyone is reading the book it will be labeled as book-chan*


	4. Introduction, A loli and a Crusher

Stone ( In dramatic voice): Last time on Book of Familiars, Shio had meet his new masters and now must conquer the hardest challenge yet _**Reading a Book!**_ .

Asuna sitting eating cookie butter* Hey hurry up and tell the story!

Stone : magic word plz

Asuna: Pleeeeease.

Stone : Fine .

Warning long chapter

Weiss: well i think we are going to read this book of yours.

* Author note - when anyone is reading the book it will be labeled as book-chan*

Book-chan : Chapter 1 , To whom this may concern Congratulation on bonding with your familiar this book is not only the instructions on how to use your familiar to the fullest, but is also your familiars greatest weakness so, be careful on treating the book.

Weiss: Wait um what does greatest weakness mean? How is a book a weakness that is the most mindless, brainless vapid thing I have ever heard.

Ruby: I think what Weiss means is we don't understand how a book is a weakness it's just a book.

Shio: Well allow me to explain, the book is technically like my heart if the book was say burned slightly my body would show signs of 3rd degree burns. However that does not mean that if i take damage the book takes damage.

Yang: So basically whatever happens to the book happens to you?

Blake: But what happens to you won't happen to the book?

Ruby: So you'll be ok as long as the book is safe?

Weiss: Huh h-how did you all pick that up. The sentence didn't make any sense.

Shio: To answer mistress and boss' questions yes that is correct. But , for Lady Rose question if I'm damaged enough I will have to rest to "be ok".

Weiss: So that's great but I have yet to understand who or what you really are?

Shio : Very well Princess to answer your question ( transforms into his elemental form) I am a water elemental.

Ruby and Yang: AWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE!

Blake: Shush be quiet or people will hear yo-. Before Blake can finish her sentence Nora hears the screaming and rushes in seeing Shio.

(AN : SHio human form is 5'8 in height and his elemental form is 1'1 in height so right now he a tiny boi)

Nora: That is the single cutest thing i've ever seen.

Before Shio can do anything Nora grabs Shio and hugs him tightly to her chest cutting of his airways.

Shio: Hhhh-eeelllppp mmmmeee

Nora: Awwwwww it talks too so cute! Nora squeezes tighter and Ruby and Yang join the hug.

Ruby: He is adorable!

Blake and Weiss: GUYS SHIO CAN'T BREATHE

Shio (mask slowly turning purple)

The girls then sadly let him go.

Yang: Wait does water even need to breathe I mean it's water. So do you need to breathe Shio?

Shio: I do considering i am a living being even though this form looks like it doesn't need to breath. Now (looks at nora) who is this female crusher.

Nora: You wanna know huh well i'll tell you.

Music starts to play from seemingly nowhere.

(meanwhile in the authors room )

Stone why do I feel a song coming on

Asuna: Cause it's Nora h how else would I do it?

Stone : a simple introduction with pancake and her being a queen of a castle while breaking legs

Asuna: NAH!

Stone : fine

( Back to Team RWBY bedroom

Nora: Pancake Time come on grab your friends. I'm the queen of the castle with lightning hands. Ren and Nora Partners in crime killing grimm together it's adventure time.

Shio: (nervously hide behind Blake) l-l-lighting

Blake: Yes Nora has the special ability to absorb lighting and electricity and it charges her. With that she can use that strength to attack her enemies with her new found strength and lightning.

Ruby: Yeah it's super cool!

Yang: And intense

Shio (backs away even more)

Weiss: What's wrong Shio are you ok?

Shio: n-no nothing just fearing for my life.

Blake: Guys he's water Nora has lightning those don't exactly go together.

Shio: That is correct mistress

Nora: Awwwww but i'm not scary see i'm just me

Ruby: You should probably turn back to human for now Shio incase anyone else sees you.

Shio: very well (reverts to his human form)

Nora: W-woah um w-wait how did you just do that?

Shio: Transformation Magic

Nora: Y-your kinda tall. Wait magic I WANNA LEARN MAGIC!

Shio: WHile i can teach you minor transformation magic, water manipulation is out of the question.

Nora: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yang: Wait you can teach magic HECK YEA THIS SHIZZ IS GONNA BE EPIC!

Shio : I must warn you boss while Transformation is easy for me it would be classes as a mid-tier for you

Weiss: So how long will it take for us to learn magic like you?

Shio: to use to a master level I say 5 years, to apprentice level 2.5 years and for novice a year and a quarter.

Nora kicks down her hall door.

Nora: REN THERE'S A STRANGER TEACHING US MAGIC!

Ren: Nora it is the middle of the night did you have a weird food induced dream again.

Nora: No i'm serious come on

Ren: Ok ok Nora

Nora drags Ren along and shows Ren to Shio.

Shio : Hello who are you

Ren: Hi my name is Lie Ren but please feel free to call me Ren. Who are you?

Shio: My name is Shio Shio Calder servant of team Rwby

Ren: So one of Weiss's Butler.

Shio: That is correct but I serve all of Team Rwby

Ren: That's interesting but if you will excuse me I will be heading back to bed.

As Ren goes to leave Nora makes eye contact with the book.

Nora: What's that?

Shio: My Book please do not touch.

Nora: I just wanna hold it.

She then makes a beeline for the book grabbing it carefully and running to Ren as she does both these hands are stuck to it.

Shio: oh no

Ruby: Oh no what?

Weiss: What is happening?

Shio : The binding contract

Blake: Binding contract!

Nora is rapidly shaking her hand trying to get the book of her before barging into her room and falling on Jaune and Phyrra their hands also being stuck to the book. There is a blinding pink and purple glow before this small little girl with white horns and a purple tail appears before Team JNPR.

Shio : Kanna?

Kanna: Onii-chan!

The little girl runs and hugs Shio's leg.

Shio: (pats her head) Good to see you awake/

Kanna: Why did you leave? Was it because of her?

The girl points at Ruby glaring at her with hate eyes.

Shio: do you not remember that Father ordered us to sleep?

Kanna: Um maybe

Shio: Well it has been 1,200 years since that order.

Nora: SHE IS SO CUTE! I WANNA SQUEEZE AND HUG HER FOREVER!

Nora rushes over and hugs Kanna. While hugging the little girl Nora feels herself charging up.

Jaune: WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHO ARE YOU? WHO IS SHE? WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHY IS NORA BEING CHARGED UP LIKE SHE'S FUDGING THOR.

Shio: (grabs Jaune and slaps him) calm down.

Jaune: WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!

Phyrra: Jaune calm down just breathe. Now Jaune does have a point who and what are you? You did just come out of a book.

Shio : Alright my name is Shio Calder and this is my little sister Kanna Kamui , we are both Familiars of the book or books now.

Yang: Ok but why is Nora being charged so like is Kanna a lightning elemental?

Shio : No Kanna is a storm/air dragon.

Weiss: oh that would explain it.

All: WAIT DRAGON?!

Kanna: h-help i'm being crushed.

Shio:(prys Kanna from Nora) Yes a dragon

Kanna goes and gives Phyrra her book thinking she was the leader.

Kanna: Ok big brother I gave their leader the book now what do I do?

Shio: Well it would be giving them their titles but for some reason I don't believe they care.

Jaune: But um i'm actually the leader.

Shio & Kanna: Really?

Kanna: Big brother says leaders are supposed to be calm and collected at all times even under stress.

Shio: yes it like you never saw magic before?

Nora: See told you Ren.

Kanna: From today oh wait is today or tonight um. From now on ill be your servant what would you like to be called? Did I do good big brother?

Shio: Not bad for your first time

Ren: You can just call me Ren.

Kanna: Ren? O-ok

Jaune: Just Jaune ok kid?  
Phyrra: My name is Phyrra.

Nora: I am queen of the castle.

Ren: Be serious Nora she's just a kid.

Nora: I shall be your teacher I am Nora!

Kanna: Ok Ren, Jaune, Phyrra and Nora Senpai.

Shio: Kanna these are my masters ; Lady Ruby, Princess Wiess, Mistress Blake, and Boss Yang and Nora please don't teach my sister anything bad.

Kanna: You you're the one who took big brother from the book.

Kanna runs to Ruby and weakly hits her on her abs. Stopping every few seconds to catch her breath.

.

CLIFFHANGER

(Author's Corner)

Stone : well that was long

Asuna: YAY KANNA

Stone: yeah so we are not following a schedule so these will come out at random

Asuna: HOPE YOU ENJOY so um can I get paid and let out of this dark room now?

Stone : I told you the door is right there and you can leave at any time

Asuna: But you locked it last time I tried to run away from writing this chapter.

Stone : liar

Asuna: Yea im not kidnapped …

Plz Comment on how we are doing . And what you'd like to see and whos your favorite character?


	5. A Fighting Brother and Sister

LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z I MEAN REMNANTS BOOK OF FAMILIARS. WE SAW TEAM JNPR RELEASE THE SECOND FAMILIAR OF AIR AND STORMS, CONTROLLING LIGHTING. BEING THE YOUNGEST OF ALL THE FAMILIARS HOW WILL EVERYONE REACT AFTER SEEING HER DRAGON FORM. AND WHO IS THIS DRAGON YOU MAY ASK HER NAME IS KANNA KAMUI! BEING RELEASED SHE SETS HER SIGHT AND TARGET ON THE LEADER OF TEAM RWBY ATTACKING HER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL RUBY SURVIVE? WILL THE TEAMS EVER LEARN MORE ABOUT WHO KANNA AND AHIO REALLY ARE? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THIS EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL- I MEAN THIS CHAPTER OF REMNANTS BOOK OF FAMILIARS!

Kanna: I I will destroy you Ruby for stealing my big brother!

As the small girl goes in for a second round she is picked up and moved away from Ruby and the rest of her team.

Shio: That is enough Kanna! I shall not allow you to attack Lady Ruby. She is my master. Now I you Kanna go to your new masters and try to behave.

Kanna: B-but Onii-chan I just wanted to hel-

Shio: Now please Kanna.

The young dragon sits on the floor by Ren and Nora's feet being sad but knowing not to cry.

Shio: I am so sorry Lady Ruby usually Kanna is very well behaved. I apologize on her behalf as well, I assure you I will make sure she never does this again. Are you alright Lady Ruby did she harm you at all?

Ruby: No i'm fine Shio but if she's like you and she really wanted to hurt me why didn't she?

Yang: Yeah I was expecting to see some storm action what happen?

Shio: Most likely your lighting and electricity absorbing friend took most of her power while hugging her.

Kanna: Onii-chan.

Shio: Yes Kanna

Kanna: Are you mad at me?

Shio: Mad no, confused yes you were well behaved around my previous masters so why are you acting different?

Kanna: Because I saw her holding your books spine in public!

Shio: thats it (pat Kanna head) you are too pure

Pyrrha: So what exactly does holding your books spine mean?

Shio: I believe it the equivalent of a couple holding hands to you humans

Jaune: Since when was holding hands bad?

Shio: It means she thinks Lady Ruby and myself are a couple

Kanna: So you admit it! ( sparkles form around Kanna)

The little girl runs to Ruby and bites her leg refusing to let go.

Ruby looks at Kanna and sighs since the bite does hurt as bad as Zwei or Weiss.

Shio: Kanna! Is this anyway you should be acting in front of your Masters.

Kanna slowly releases Ruby's leg and sadly walks behind Ren and Nora as to not upset or disappointed Shio further.

Shio: We will talk about this later Kanna but it is late and I believe our Masters need there rest.

Kanna: Y-yes Shio….

Kanna whimpers upset she let caused Shio to be mad and yell at her. Nora picks up Kanna and carries her back to the Team JNPR room so they can all sleep. She lays Kanna in her bed while she lays in bed with Ren before kicking him out of the bed in her sleep. While Ruby, Blake , Weiss and Yang all lay in their beds getting ready to fall asleep.

Ruby: Shio here lay in my bed i'll share a bed with Weiss

Shio: Alright Lady Ruby

As everyone lays down in bed both teams and familiars sleep through the night and wake up early morning for breakfast. Both teams go down to breakfast dressed and ready for the day. While Ren carries Kanna letting her sleep longer.

Shio: Sir Ren if you like I can carry Kanna so you may get food to eat.

Ren: I think I will carry her for a while longer she seemed very upset when you raised your voice at her. I'll carry her until she wakes up and has for breakfast Jaune is getting me something.

Shio: I see , i will apologize to her when she wakes, but I can't have her making a habit out of this. She's never acted in such a manner before and I can't have it continue

Ren: Well Nora is the closest thing I have to a sister or any sibling but from what I can tell siblings want to help and keep each other safe.

Shio smiles and thanks the black haired teen for understanding.

Kanna wakes up a few minutes later once everyone has sat down to eat. As she looks around she notices her head was on Nora's lap and Ren was next to her. The small dragon sees her older brother and moves to hide under the table thinking he was still upset or mad at her.

Shio looks at his younger sibling and gives her a warm smile

Shio: Kanna May I talk with you for a bit?

Kanna shakes and hides behind Nora knowing well enough Shio would try to get her because of Nora's lightning abilities.

Shio: I'm not mad at you and I apologize for yelling last night , it's that your actions last night surprised me Imouto.

Kanna: b-but you yelled at me and I just wanted to help.

Shio: Help?

Kanna: I wanted to protect you onii-chan like you do for me.

Shio: I understand but don't worry Lady Ruby she's nice and if you want to help please keep miss Nora's lightning away from me ok.

Kanna: Ok onii-chan!

The dragon hugs shio smiling. Shio returns the hug and hands her some of his breakfast. As this all is happening a few tables away a young rabbit faunas is having trouble with the school bully Cardin Winchester and his goons.

Velvet: ow please stop

Cardin: (pulling on her ear) See I told you they were real what a freak.

Jaune: Someone really needs to put Cardin in his place

Nora: Yea give him a piece of his own medicine

Ren nods in agreement

Kanna: Alright I understand please excuse me for a moment.

The small girl leaves the table punches Cardin in the stomach grabbing his ear and pulling him to the floor. Dragging him across the room by his ear alone before letting him go and turning to her masters and taking a bow.

Cardin gets up angry and raises his mace and swings it down while yelling

Cardin: YOU LITTLE FREAK!

Kanna: Huh?

As she looks back and sees the mace swinging down towards her. And in a blink of an eye a furious looking Shio is standing in front of Kanna blocking the mace with a tiny ice dagger. Before cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

Shio: What do you think you are doing you fucking terrible excuse for a Human being

Shio's eyes then begin to Glow an Icey Blue as the air around him cools down while heating up creating a surrounding fog of steam. Blocking the view of everyone outside the small steam circle.

Shio: You have fucked with the wrong elemental's sister Kanna

Never repeat those bad words.

Shio causes water to force its way inside Cardins suit of armor while motioning for Kanna to use lighting to strike the armor and water. As she does this nearly killing the boy Shio freezes the last bit of water remaining and stomps on the armor causing it to shatter in one piece. Shio then takes a deep breath and focuses and forces the Cardins armor to fall on his legs breaking both of his legs. The only thing heard from outside the steam arena is the screams of Cardins pain.

Shio: If you ever dare try to hurt my sister again you'll wish I had fucking killed you here and now. Now crawl away like the pathetic bitch you are.

The steam arena disappears into thin air and Cardin crawls to his team in pain as Shio bows respectfully to his masters.

Shio: I apologize for leaving to abruptly.

Kanna: Ren what does Fuck mean?

Shio: It's a bad word that you should not repeat

Kanna: But you said it

Shio: because I'm older and I can use it appropriately.

Kanna: But what does it mean?  
Nora: Ok so when two or more people are super in love or drunk or in all honesty just hor-

Shio: Ice make muzzle

Nora suddenly has a muzzle on her and looks around confused tries to eat the ice.

Kanna: Onii-chan Nora senpai was explaining what the word meant. Why'd you do that?

Shio: trust me Kanna it was needed

Nora break from from her muzzle and takes a deep breath before continuing.

Nora: Anyways as I was saying When two or more people are in love or drunk or want to have children they-

Ren: NORA NO!

Ren covers Kannas ears and carries her away from Nora.

Shio: Thank you Ren Kanna is too young for this, sigh Nora do you know how old Kanna is?

Nora: No why?

Shio While we were asleep for 1200 years she was created two months before our sleep.

Pyrrha: Wait so does that mean Kanna is 2 months old?

Shio: technically yes but in in human years she is 8 years old.

Jaune: so she's an actual child. Does she go to school and stuff?

Shio: She well educated for her age but she has much to learn and i'll leave education up to you.

Pyrrha: well there is no elementary school near here so how would get to school?

Nora: Oh what if you and Ren taught her homeschool style.

Shio: You guys live at a school couldn't you ask a teacher to do it if worst case scenario?

Jaune: But what if she doesn't understand the material I mean if shes 8 shouldn't she go to normal school first?

Shio: If team Rwby would allow me a free day a week I can teach her if that's all right.

Nora: No if anyone is gonna teach little Kanna it shall be me!

Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha,Shio: NO!

Nora: Why not? I can teach.

Shio: because I'm afraid of what you will teach her.

Nora: Well I did say Ren and Pyrrha could teach her.

Pyrrha: I wouldn't mind teaching her.

Suddenly a voice on the loudspeaker calls Team RWBY and JNPR to the office.

Weiss: A-are we in trouble again?

Ruby: Oh come on what would be in trouble for?

Pyrrha: Either way we should get going.

Both teams make there way to the office and see Ren already there with Kanna sitting on Ozpin lap, coloring.

Ozpin: Welcome I assume you know why you are here?

Ruby: Yeah I totally know why we're here. Is it cause we blew a hole in the wall of the classroom last week.

Nora: Or is it for exploding the teachers lounge?

Ozpin: you did what now?, but no It's about this.

Ozpin turns a screen around on his desk and shows them a clip of Ruby breaking the glass case that held Shio's Book.

Ruby: oh well I it was so mysterious and I wanted to read it.

Pyrrha: You still stole the book, but if it is because of something Ruby did why are we here? Is it so we can help fix the situation?

Kanna: I drew you a picture

She then hands Ozpin a poorly made self portrait and Ren a group picture of all of Team JNPR with herself far away from them.

Ozpin: Thank you Kanna.

Kanna: Do you both like it?

Ren: It is wonderful Kanna.

Ozpin : Yes it's wonderful.

Kanna: Yay.

Ozpin: now back to business while I am wondering who this boy is i must ask where is the book Ms. Rose?

Ruby: oh um it's right here sir

Ruby pulls Shio's book out from her bag.

Ozpin takes the book and examines it as to see if the book has been damaged in any sort of way.

Ozpin: So, now that I know the book is fine may I ask your name young man?

Shio: Shio sir Shio Calder and I believe you have already met my sister Kanna

Kanna: Daddy

Shio: Kanna why did you call him father, Father is much older than this man?

Kanna: But he acts like daddy. Where is daddy anyways you never told me why he made us go to bed for so long.

Shio: I don't know where father is and he never gave me a reason either.

Kanna: oh ok

Ozpin: now what is your business with Team RWBY and Team JNPR?

Shio: I am the servant of team Rwby as of a contract made yesterday while my sister is in a contract with team JNPR.

Ozpin: Very well you are all dismissed.

After the teams leave Ozpin sits down on his desk and sighs

Ozpin: You really haven't changed my son Shio

 **Cliffhanger**

 **(Author Corner )**

Stone: And that's that for this chapter we hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be released in a couple days or a week depending on how lazy we are.

Asuna: I was promised cookie butter!

Stone: Oh yeah here ( hand jar to Asuna)

Asuna: Thanks (Punches you)

Stone: OW

 **Next Time on Remnant's book of familiars :**

 **Shio vs Kanna servants fight ( for fun)**


	6. Servant vs Servant a duo fight (for fun)

Woooooo Stone doesn't know that I'm starting this chapter without his supervision. Anyways last time on Remnants Book of Familiars Shio hurt poor little Kannas feelings but then they beat the heck out of Cardin. Both Team RWBY amd JNPR got in trouble for Ruby stealing Shio's book. And another secret you'll found out if you read the chapter! On with the Chapter

Ruby: see that wasn't so bad Ozpin wasn't even mad.

Weiss: Are you really so dense we are probably going to be watched very carefully to make sure you don't steal anything else.

Ruby: I didn't steal it I borrowed it

Weiss: Without permission

Blake: It doesn't matter Ozpin wouldn't have called us for no reason. Maybe he just wanted to learn why Ruby took the book.

Yang: Yea what do you think Shio?

Shio: Sir Ozpin seem like a kind man but, I have a feeling he is hiding something.

Kanna: Mr. Ozpin was really nice he gave me some milk and cookies. Ren said I could take them and they were ok.

Shio: But still if Father taught me anything it's that everyone has a skeleton in the closet

Jaune: You keep mentioning this Father guy who is he? Another Elemental?

Shio: No he's not an elemental he created the book along with me and my siblings

Kanna: Dad said he was super old and knew four ladies.

Shio: yep and they were my last masters.

Weiss: wait do you mean the four maidens?

Kanna: Yea they were nice.

Shio: while I do miss them I have my new masters now

Ren: I spoke with Ozpin and Kanna is now a student.

Jaune: What she's like 8

Ren: He said Miss Goodwitch will tutor her in anything she is having trouble with

Shio: who is Miss Goodwitch?

Ruby: She is our combat teacher and she really strict and scary.

?: What was that miss Rose?

Upon hearing a strict feminine voice Ruby seizes up and dawns a expression of fear as everyone turns to see a mad Goodwitch

Kanna rushes up to Goodwitch and hugs her smiling.

Upon receiving the Miss Goodwitch freezes up from the hug from the adorable dragon loli

Miss Goodwitch: uhh hello there you must be Kanna I'm Professor Goodwitch and I'll be your Tutor

Kanna: Yea….you don't remember me?

Miss Goodwitch: I do it just I was busy and never introduced myself now who are you good sir

Shio (bows) : I am Shio Calder servant of Team RWBY

Miss Goodwitch: Hello Shio I was informed by Ozpin that you will also attending Beacon and will be sharing a dorm with your little sister.

Prof. Goodwitch then hands Shio two sets of scrolls and their dorm keys

Shio: Thank you Miss Goodwitch

Kanna: Thank you!

Miss Goodwitch: But as students here you both shall be serving 4 hours of detention for the damages done to the cafeteria and fighting Mr. Winchester.

Shio: very well

Kanna: What's detention?

Ren: Detention is a very long time out.

Pyrrha: Where you sit down and think about your actions and why your there.

Jaune: And if your really good they let you out early.

Nora: Or you can color, nap, plan world domination, the usual stuff.

Shio: uh plan what now?

Nora: OH nothing hehe

Weiss: But Miss Goodwitch Cardin deserved it he almost hit Kanna with his mace at full force.

Blake: Not to mention he was harassing and bullying Velvet.

Miss Goodwitch: while that is true they did shatter his ribs and break his legs were he will be in a wheelchair for 3 months.

Shio: Fair enough

Miss Goodwitch: now that is settled I have business to attend to, so farewell for now

Kanna: bye!

Yang: Geeze that sucks it isn't fair you guys are in detention.

Jaune: Yea not after what Cardin did and almost did to you Kanna.

Shio: There are always consequences to every action we do so we must accept our punishment.

Nora: Kanna just say the word I have TNT and explosives I can break you out Ninja style.

Ren: I'm sure a ninja wouldn't use explosives because they are silent Nora.

Jaune: So I had a question if you're water and Kanna is Air and lighting would that make her stronger than you?

Shio and Kanna : No/ Yes

Kanna: Yes I am Onii-chan

Shio: Sorry Kanna but big bro is stronger.

Kanna: No you aren't i'm stronger and I can prove it.

Shio: Oh how so?

Kanna: A battle to the DEATH!

Shio:You know we can't die right?

Kanna: A fight to the ALMOST DEATH

Shio (squinting): The stakes have been raised , very well

Kanna: Sugar please Nora senpai.

Jaune: uh guys no fighting in the hallways

Nora: TO THE ARENA!

Ruby: THIS IS GONNA BE SO EXCITING!

 **Time skip brought to you by Asuna giving Stone the silent treatment for over an hour**

Both Team RWBY and JNPR set the arena up preparing it for battle. Not knowing how intense it will be. Ren lastly setup the force fields before Kanna hugs him and looks at him and Nora.

Kanna: I'm gonna win for you I promise!

Ren: Just give it your best shot.

Nora: Yeah you win this battle Kanna here

Kanna looks at Nora confused as she gives the little dragon a spoonful of sugar.

As both combatants take their places Ren get on a announcer mic

Kanna: Are you ready Onii-chan?

Shio: You bet little sis

Ren: this is a battle between Shio Calder servant of team RWBY and Kanna Kamui servant of Team JNPR

Nora: THAT'S RIGHT REN AND THAT LITTLE GIRL IS ABOUT TO BEAT THE EVER LIVING HECK OUTTA SHIO SAY HI TO THE PEOPLE AT HOME REN!

Ren: Um wait we don't have the budget to televise this

Nora: Shhh the AV students owe me a favor

Ren:Did you threaten the AV students **again** Nora.

Nora: ANYWAYS LET'S LOOK AT HOW THE FIGHTERS ARE PREPARING TO GO INTO THIS BATTLE.

 **Back on the ground outside of the arena with Team RWBY**

Ruby: Shio do you have everything you need?

Yang: Yea you ready to kick some butt

Shio: Yes Lady Ruby I'm combat ready Boss!

 _ **Somewhere in Atlas**_

Penny: Achoo

Ironwood: are you alright Penny

Penny: I think someone stole my catchphrase

 _ **Back with the Fight Both Kanna and Shio step into the Arena both charged and ready for battle**_

Shio: Please count us down to battle Sir Ren and Ms Nora

Kanna: Please and Thank you

Nora: 3

Ren: 2

Ren & Nora: 1

Shio (snapping his finger): Ice dagger Barrage

As if out of thin air 6 Ice daggers form and launch them self at Kanna

Kanna starts dodge the daggers and they miss her as she stops she kicks Shio across the :/www. /_ ?height=400width=369

Kanna: Whirling Tornado

A huge wind starts to form carrying him off the ground and into the tornado itself for a few seconds before Kanna gives her second command.

Kanna: Shocking wind storm

The tornado starts to struck with lighting before completely being a lighting tornado

Shio: States change Ice , White Blizzard

Shio skin becomes a dark blue and fire a blast of snow and ice tearing through Kanna attack as he lands on the ground unharmed

Kanna: Air-less Lock

The air is removed from around Shio and traps him in a cube.

Shio: State change Steam

 _ **In the bleachers**_

Ruby: What's happening to Shio ?

Upon finishing her sentence Shio's book glows a light blue and opens to an empty page and words appear.

 _ **Book-Chan: Familiar Elemental Abilities**_

 _ **State forms - Should a elemental find himself in trouble in his current form they can change there body into a different state of matter essentially saving the familiar from an attack or minamilizing damage. Ex. A water elemental changing into ice to avoid electricity**_

 _ **Note: to change a state the element must have a common form in that state**_

 _ **Ex. lightning cannot become a liquid so no liquid state form for a lightning elemental.**_

Weiss: so to avoid Kanna Lightning and Air he becomes a state that resistant to it

Blake: it seems so

 **Back to the Fight**

Upon changing states Shio is pushed out of the cube

Shio: I see you learn that from my last master Spring

Kanna takes advantage of Shio talking and uses the Air from is words to form restraints.

Kanna: Dragon style air bonds.

Shio(Smiling and returning normal): restricting movement two play that game Ice Make Coffin

Ice then freezes Kanna up to her neck keeping her in place and freeing Shio

Kanna inhales a deep breath and heats it then shoots a lighting bolt from her mouth shattering the ice.

 _ **Back to the announcers**_

Nora: Ren did you see that! She's doing so good i've never seen anyone change air to lighting.

Ren: Yes but Shio is keeping rhythm and balance to everything Kanna is doing

Nora: Let's make this more interesting

She then starts playing music over the speakers.

Nora: Sing and fight let's show everyone a good show.

Ren: Nora what are you talking about?

As Ren looks he sees all the Arenas seats are taken along with the views they have from broadcasting it.

Nora: Let's do this!

 _ **Back to the Fighting Arena.**_

Kanna: Electric lock!

A cage made from pure electricity forms and shocks Shio keeping him in place while a airfield keeps him inside.

Kanna: I know you were dads favorite, that's the sad truth, sorry I can't accept it like i know you want me too!

Shio: Hydronic Blast

Shio puts his hands together and a large stream of water hits Kanna

Shio: Sorry you don't seem to get it but I know dad loved you, I know you were very lonely but i'm here now for you

Kanna: lighting air seal

A thick air crashes down making a whole in the arena and drags Shio with it becoming thicker until he can barely move are lighting closes in on him.

Kanna: NO you were my problem well

Shio: Frozen Wonderland

The arena then becomes covered in Ice even as the force field starts to crack from the cold

Shio: Whym i your problem

Shio Skates over to Kanna and kicks her across the field

Kanna catches herself and uses the air behind her to push herself forward with a lot more force and punch Shio in the chest.

Kanna: Its like im, just a nuisance am i, yes

Shio: Ice Make Dragon

A dragon forms from the Ice on the floor and charges Kanna

Shio and Kanna: Im just this problem well i know

Shio: You wore this Happy attitude

Kanna changes into dragon form and wraps her tail around it stomping on it crushing it.

Kanna and Shio: I I

Kanna: shouldn't need to prove myself to you, I'm sorry that i exist, that dad created me in atlas but

Shio: Steam Cannon

A cannon made of Ice appears and sends a torrent of Steam toward Kanna

Shio:I will always be here, as your brother I will protect you.

Kanna gets hit really bad and gets sent flying to the edge of the stage turning back to her human form she looks at Shio before a hand made out of air grabs him and lifts him too where the force field is.

Kanna: But so Why do I want to No I really need to, Prove myself to you, Oh yes I need to i really do.

Shio: Ice make Grand Lance

A large lance made of ice launches itself at Kanna kicking up frost as it moves toward her

Shio: I guess this is why you wanna bury me in the ground, cause of this.

Kanna tries to move but fails and get impaled with the lance in her stomach dropping you from where you were coughing trying to move away she creates and air domed around her and tries to from the lance.

Kanna: It's why I wanna bury you till your down. I'm sorry it's this way I was made 1200 years ago today

Shio: Kanna I'm glad that you exist

Kanna:Cause I am truly sorry

The dragon passes out with the lance still impaled in her and her air dome breaks causing Pyrrha to rush over to grab her worried.

Shio rushes over to Kanna and starts pumping healing magic over her wounds Jaune takes Kanna away from him worried.

Jaune: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!

Shio: HEALING HER NOW HOLD YOUR HAND OVER THE WOUND AND APPLY PRESSURE

Jaune: HEALING HER?! YOU DID THIS TO HER!

Jaune puts pressure over Kannas wounds and Pyrrha bandages them.

Shio Then falls to the ground torn up about what he has done looking at the ground

Shio: (mumbling) restraint never go 100% , listen to mother, restraint never go 100%, listen to mother

 _ **In the observatory with Ozpin**_

Ozpin: Glynda have the Imfirmany ready.

Glynda: Yes sir

Glynda runs to the infirmary, As she leaves Ozpin clutches his head in guilt

Ozpin: Is this how you truly feel my sweet daughter if so I have added more guilt on my shoulders.

Kanna starts to come to and looks around and sees Jaune and Pyrrha holding her and she squirms trying to get and Nora rush down and Ren grabs Kanna.

Ren: you shouldn't be trying to move around your still hurt.

Kanna: No I I want daddy!

The AV students break from their shock and finally cut the video feed. While Ren holds Kanna close and sighs.

Ren: Kanna your father isn't here right now and you need to go rest please let me carry you.

The ambulance comes and the doctors take Kanna and out her on a stretcher while the nurses fight back a Ren and Nora who are trying to go along with Kanna.

 _ **Time Skip Brought to you by MANLY TEARS or liquid pride donated by Stones eyes**_

Nurse:Miss Kamui will make a full recovery. Though she will have to stay her over night because she is healing at an abnormal rate for someone her height, weight and age range, even with aura. Though she is resting now you can visit her if you'd like.

Jaune: Wait how is this possible she had a hole in her stomach?

Shio: Fate bond

Ruby: What now?

Kanna's book then lights up and opens and flips open

 **Book-chan: Familiar Attribute, Fate Bond**

 **A Fate Bond will happen to a heavily injured familiar with a caring master or masters. The bond will drain arua of the master to amplify the familiar healing factor. Warning Neglecting your familiar will weaken the bond and cause no boost to their healing factor.**

Shio: Now please excuse me Lady Ruby I wish to see my sister.

Jaune: You're not going anywhere near her.

Shio: Move

Jaune: No why are you here anyways you did this to her?

Shio: To apologize and take my punishment for hurting her

Jaune: I don't care get away from here now before I-

Pyrrha: Jaune she is his little sister come on let him just-

Jaune: NO! I'm sorry I can't do that no brother would ever hurt there sister that bad. Especially not their little sister. What kind of brother are you?!

Shio: then I will allow you to give punishment.

Jaune: you want punishment leave her alone.

Shio: I can't I have to apologize

Nora: Hey Shio you can go in with Ozpin if you want.

Jaune: Nora he-

Nora: Oh come on he's really sorry and Ozpin will keep Kanna safe.

Shio: Thank you Miss Nora

Nora: Don't thank me. (Grabs Shio by the collar and whispers) If you dare fucking hurt her again I will break into the room and destroy you. (she lets go and smiles) Have a nice visit.

Shio(fearful): understood

 _ **In Kanna Hospital room with Ozpin and Shio**_

Kanna is sleeping in bed tossing and turning scared and cold.

Shio (put blanket on Kanna): I'm a horrible brother

Ozpin: (puts his hand on Shio shoulder) no your not there is something I have to tell you

I know what you are my son

Shio(shocked): father but how

Ozpin: Do you remember the witch that visited our home before your sleep?

Shio: yes the one that wish to buy me and Kanna with the carriage of gold?

Ozpin: the very same she told me if i didn't give you to her she would send army to take you and knowing you and William you would have fought so to protect you I ordered you all to sleep and sent you away with the Maidens

Shio: So that why I thought you didn't want us anymore

Kanna starts mumbling in her sleep wanting her father and mother scared and lonely.

Ozpin goes up to Kanna and rubs her head

Ozpin: It's ok my little storm papa's here

Kanna stirs and starts to open her eyes confused.

Kanna: Mr. Ozpin? I thought daddy. I'm sorry

Shio: Kanna you're alright and Ozpin is our father

Kanna: Really?

Ozpin: Hello my little storm

Kanna hugs Ozpin as tight as she can without hurting him.

Ozpin: Kanna I have to apologize to you and clarify something with you as well

Kanna: About what daddy

 _ **CLIFFHANGER**_

 _ **Stone: well that was something**_

 _ **Asuna: Yep it's passed midnight and depression is sinking in plus i'm tired. Life of a college student**_

 _ **Stone: So yeah leave a comment and such on how we did**_

 _ **Asuna: Yea and stone cried like a bitch that's why the chapter is so long**_

 _ **Stone: I rolled a d20 and it made kanna get a 1 on dodging the lance**_

 _ **Asuna: No I did cause you weren't paying attention! Anyways the song is I'm just your problem parody by ashe and caleb hyles on youtube. Listen to it's so good**_

 _ **Stone: so yeah questions have been made like: who was the witch ,who is William? And will Kanna forgive Shio?**_

 _ **Next Time On book of familiars : The Truth**_


	7. An Awkward Evening

_**Ok, um...sorry about that super sad depressing chapter guys, but we're back to make you smile. So last time, Kanna and Shio had a battle to determine who was stronger. Shio defeated Kanna, but at a price. His sister was sent to the hospital. Now he, Kanna, and Ozpin are at the hospital. Or should I say their father...**_

Kanna: What do you mean, daddy? Explain what to me?

The young dragon looks up at her father with a look of confusion, while she hugs him tightly. Shio was hesitant on moving any closer to his sister. Before Ozpin can speak, Shio cuts him off.

Shio: Kanna, I am so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me for my foolishness. I-

Before Shio can finish his sentence, Ozpin lets go of Kanna and looks at Shio, sighing sadly.

Ozpin: No, my son. If anyone is sorry or ashamed of what they did, it should me. I should have and very well could have stopped the fight. I knew Kanna wasn't ready.

The small dragon sits up, letting Ozpin go.

Kanna: NO! I I wanna be strong!

Ozpin looks at his daughter and sighs again.

Ozpin: You are strong, but Shio is stronger.

Kanna: Is that why you like Shio more? Because he's stronger than me?

Shio: Kanna, I-I should've know you weren't ready. You are strong but battle ready you are not…..

Kanna: W-why did you drop the lance on me?

Shio moves to hug her, but Jaune walks and blocks him.

Jaune: Visiting hours are over.

Ozpin & Shio: Alright. Sleep well, Kanna

Shio, Ozpin and Jaune takes their leave, going back to the school. Shio goes into the empty, sad room and starts to decorate it to prepare for his sister's return. After adding the finishing touches, the room he leaves. He walks around for a while before going to Team JNPR's door. Shio knocks on the door, waiting for a response. Ren opens the door in the only his towel with wet hair.

Ren: Oh hello Shio. Is there anything you need?

Shio: No- Well, yes. M-may I come in?

Ren: Sure.

Shio walks to the couch. As he does, Ren leaves rushing to change into his clothes, being careful to close the door behind him. He walks back out with his usual outfit before the door creaks back open with a giggle behind it.

Shio: Thank you, Sir Ren

Ren: It is no problem. What do you need Shio?

As Ren hears the creak from the door and the giggle, he goes on guard knowing it's Nora's laugh. Before she speaks with a giggle.

Nora: Ren~ can you-

Before the ginger can finish her sentence, Ren goes to the door and checks on her. A few minutes passed and Ren hasn't returned. Mumbling can be heard from just outside the door. After a half an hour as passed Ren finally returns to Shio straightening his clothes and clearing his throat.

Shio: Is everything alright with miss Nora? You were gone for quite a while? The dark haired teen looks away for a second trying to hide the faint flush from his face.

Ren: Everything is fine, but what did you want to discuss?

Shio: I wanted to thank you for taking care of Kanna. Without you and your team, Kanna would not be recovering at this rate.

Ren: It is our pleasure. While I don't agree with what you did, I am glad she is alright. And that you are alright as well.

Shio: Well, thank you and please, if I may ask a favor of you, Sir Ren. Let Jaune know I am truly sorry. He seems to not want to hear it from me.

Ren: I will pass the message on, I assure you.

While Ren and Shio talk, Nora and Pyrrha are getting dressed. After fighting for a few minutes. Pyrrha walking into the living room wearing Jaune's clothes, while Nora is dressed in Ren's clothes.

Ren: N-Nora, why? Why did you steal my clothes?

Shio: Yes I agree. Why are you both wearing sir Jaune and sir Ren's clothing?

Nora: Well I was in your room and my room's all the way on the other side of the living room, SO-

Ren: Ok, th-that's enough explanation

Shio: I still don't understand. (looks at Pyrrha) what about you?

Pyrrha: Oh I just wanted to test the….aerodynamics of Jaunes gear and clothes.

Shio: Pyrrha I may have just woken up and don't understand the customs of this era but, i know that's not the truth.

Pyrrha: Well I-

Nora: I forced her into Jaune's stuff 'cause I thought she'd look so cute!

Shio: Very well then, I bid you ado

Ren: Take me with you!

But before Shio can hear Ren's plea, the door closes. Shio leaves for his dorm. Along the way back, Shio turns the corner and bumps into someone

?: oww

Shio: Are you alright? My apologies

Upon looking down, Shio notices that it's the rabbit faunus from this morning carrying a large box of pictures? Shio then extends his hand and helps her up.

Shio: You're that girl from this morning, aren't you?

Velvet: Oh yes. That's me. Oh, it's you! I never got to thank you for helping me the other day.

Shio: You're welcome, but no thank you is needed. It was what was right.

Velvet: Well still, thank you. Oh wait, where's the little girl that was with you?

Shio: That would be my sister, Kanna. She is in the hospital resting as of now, but when I visit her again, I will tell her you said thank you.

Velvet: Oh thank you. Oh no,I'm gonna be late for training! G-goodbye, Shio.

Shio: Alright, goodbye ma'am.

As Velvet leaves, Shio sighs and looks towards Team JNPR's room, smiling before hearing loud screaming from Nora and assumes she is excited.

 _ **Cut Back to Team JNPR's Room**_

Jaune: NOOOOOO!

Nora had just thrown Jaune's stuffed rabbit out the window, while cleaning under his bed.

Ren: The rabbit had to go, Jaune. You refused to let us clean him and he was starting to leave a odor.

Jaune: YOU TRAITORS!

Pyrrha: I'm sorry

Nora: Well, if you had let me clean , he wouldn't have skydived out the window.

Jaune: NEVER! Pyrrha, I need to go on a rescue mission! Will you join me on an adventure to save Mr. Snuffles?

 **Back to Shio**

Upon reaching his dorm, he takes a shower and gets ready for bed and stares at the moon. While staring at the moon, he notices something strange as a falling star, or what seemed to be one, fell from the sky.

Shio: What in Oums name was that?

Shio quickly gets dressed and rushes to the where he believes the star has landed.

When Shio arrives, he sees a large crater in the pavement and fire sparks, while in the middle of the crater lies a shadowed figure covered by smoke.

?: Geez, you think a guy would remember his own sister.

Shio: Misty, is that you?

Misty: Is there any other? Your favorite fire cat is back!

Shio: You're the only fire cat I know of. So, when did you wake up? I'm guessing before me?

Misty: Well yeah. My mistress found me a few weeks ago.

Shio: Why did you come crashing down to earth?

Misty: My mistress wanted to see me in my star form.

Shio: So how many masters do you have, and where are they?

Misty: Only two. Mistress Katt and Master Flynt.

Neon: MISTY?!

Shio: Oh, and who is this?

Misty: This is my mistress

Shio: Hello. I am Shio Calder, brother of Misty Elizabeth Winters. What is your name, you colorful Cat?

Neon Katt: Wait, you're Misty's brother? Prove it! FLYNT!

Coming down the street is a teen in a snazzy suit and fedora with a bright blue strip around it, wearing dark sunglasses, oddly at night.

Flynt: Neon, did you find Misty? Is she alright ? (looks At Shio) Who are you, man?

Shio: I am Shio Calder. Who are you, good sir?

Flynt: Name's Flynt Coal, man

Misty: This is my master

Shio: Well, it is a pleasure to meet, my sister's masters. I must ask, Miss. Katt, what would i need to prove that Misty is my sister?

Neon skates around Shio, thinking while looking him up and down with rainbows surrounding him.

Neon: Hmm...Well how about you show me what you got?

The cat fanus starts skating faster around Shio, creating a rainbow around them both

Misty: Mistress, I really don't think that's a good idea. Master, please talk her out of this.

Flynt: Neon, what do you mean show you what he's got? We can't start a fight in the middle of the city.

Neon: Oh, come on, Flynt. It'll be so cool! Besides, this will be over quickly. I mean, he is so stiff. I can handle this.

Shio: Um...I don't think that is a good idea. I don't want to hurt you terribly. Pardon me if this sound rude, but you look pretty frail.

The fanus starts to skate faster around Shio and blurs her movement by her rainbow trail, then hits the tall blue haired male with her nunchuk, throwing him into a wall.

Shio(unfazed): Is that all you want? Very well then.

A ball of water forms in Shio hand and freezes into a ball of ice

Shio: Ice-make cannon ball

Shio launches the orb of ice at Neon, inbedding her into the opposite wall

Neon turns around uses the ice ball to push her up from the wall, still skating before jumping off and landing behind Shio.

Neon Katt: Wow, so are your masters like disappointed you miss your shots a lot, or is this the first time?

Shio hears this and adorns an angry expression and a glyph appears below Neon.

Shio: Ice make prison

A prison cell surrounds Neon, trapping her in place

Shio: Cannon O Steam

Shio then releases a blast of steam from his hand, hitting Neon dead on.

Neon awaits the hit and after a few seconds, she feels nothing. Seeing that Misty melted the prison and carried her out of harm's way.

Misty: You know attacking our masters at full strength without reason is against the rules, Shio.

Shio: Misty, you know full well I wasn't using full power. If I did, the building behind her would have been destroyed. Also, that rule applies to attacking your own master. I was simply complying to her request .

Misty: By trying to send her to the hospital like Kanna?!

Shio: You saw that?

Misty: Of course I saw. It was broadcasted all over Remnant!

Shio: WOW great! Now the whole world thinks I'm an asshole and a child murderer!

Misty: Look, I know you didn't mean to, but-

Misty gets cut off by hearing a girl yelling for Shio.

Ruby: Shio, where are you?!

Shio: Lady Ruby, over here! (waving his hands toward ruby)

Misty turns into her fire cat form and hides behind Flynt.

Shio(smiles): Still a scardy cat around people, aren't you, Lil Misty?

Ruby walks towards Shio, just in time to see a rainbow cat hiss, scratch, and bite his leg before running back behind Flynt.

Ruby: Awww cute kitty! Here, kitty kitty kitty!

Misty hisses more and growls.

Shio(sprays Misty with a little bit of water): Bad kitty! Don't hurt my master.

Misty just hisses and Flynt grabs her and pets her head.

Shio: That's what you get for hissing at my master. Now, transform back and introduce yourself.

Flynt: And if she doesn't?

Shio: Then I tease her as the brother i am with cat puns until she speaks.

Ruby: Um, Shio? Who is she?

Shio: She's my sister, Misty. Misty, say hello or get sprayed.

Misty looks at Ruby and jumps down from Flynt and runs away.

Shio then blocked her way with an ice wall, preventing her escape.

Shio: Nice try (devilishly smiling)

Misty melts the ice just enough so she can fit her body through the hole, but the ice wall reforms too quickly and her tail is caught, trapping and hurting her. Shio quickly opens the ice wall and rushes over to Misty. He picks her up, checking for any wounds.

Shio: Is saying hello to my master really that bad? Come on, Lil' Misty. Even Kanna said hello to my new masters,I swear she won't hurt you.

The flaming fire cat turns into her human form and stands behind Shio, being 2 inches shorter than Ruby.

Ruby: Hi, um...Misty

Misty: H-Hi

Ruby:This is so cool! Shio never said anything about having more than one sister. And you're so cute as a cat! It looks like you use fire, right? I have so many questions.

While Ruby talks, Misty starts getting nervous and scared.

Flynt and Neon starts to notice how scared and uncomfortable Misty is and call her over. The short girl turns into her cat form and runs to Flynt.

Shio: Sorry, Lady Ruby. My sister is shy around new people and I've been trying to make her lose that habit, but to no avail. She is still a familiar and a servant to a master, so she needs some social skills

Neon: Well that's 'cause that mean brother of yours sent her to work with some mean human that hurt her.

Flynt: Yea, it wasn't cool dude.

Shio: First of all, that wasn't me. That was William's doing. He got our father's approval is beyond me But rest assure, that man was punished for hurting my sister by me, personally.

Flynt: What did you do?

Shio: Froze his legs and hung him by his intestines ,

Neon: Yeah, but you didn't stop it.

Shio: I was in Vacuo with my masters on business when the whole thing happened. I gave the man what he deserved when I came back.

Flynt: Anyways, don't force her to socialize. She'll do it when she's ready.

Shio: I'm just trying to help her recover before the incident. She was a real social butterfly in a sense, but I will hold off on it for now, since it is very late. Lady Ruby, you have class tomorrow, so let's get you back to Beacon. Farewell for now, Sir Flynt and Miss Neon. Misty, if you wish, you can come see Kanna. She would be happy to have a familiar face around and I would like to discuss some things in private as well.

Misty: Alright.

Misty turns into her human form and walks away with her master and mistress.

Shio: Lady Ruby, shall we return to Beacon?

Ruby: Yea, let's go Shio.

Shio: Very well.

Shio then picks up Ruby and starts jumping from building to building back to Beacon at breakneck speeds.

Ruby: Shio, what did those two mean? Did someone really hurt your sister, because she a fanus?

Shio: Sadly yes, but what he did makes Cardin look like a saint.

Ruby: Was she really a social butterfly before then?

Shio: Yup. She once knew everyone's name in the village with a population of 200, along with their hobbies

Ruby: W-woah, it must be so concerning to see her so scared and quiet now, huh?

Shio: Yup, and this is all because of that bastard and what he made her do.

The pair finally make it back to Beacon, stopping at the halls.

Ruby: That's so sad. Oh, it looks like we're already here

After landing near the Beacon dorms, Shio places Ruby down and exchanges his goodnight's. He heads to his dorm, laying down in his bed and falling asleep.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Upon waking up, Shio looks up at the clock, seeing that it's around 4:30 am. He gets up, showers, dress and makes his way to the infirmary.

As he makes his way to the infirmary, he arrives at 8 before a nurse notifies him that Kanna was released and picked up a hour ago.

Nurse: I apologize. Little Kanna has already been taken back home, Mr. Calder.

Shio: May I ask who picked her up Miss?

The Nurse then tells Shio that Ren had come to pick her up, leaving with her. After thanking the Nurse, Shio heads to team JNPR to speak with Kanna. He knocks on the door quietly.

Ren opens the door, fully dressed, wearing an apron as the black haired teen opens the door to allow Shio to come in. He sees Misty sitting at a table, eating pancakes with Kanna.

Shio: Morning Sir Ren, Kanna, Misty. You all slept well?

Kanna: Onii-chan, I missed you so much! I-

The small girl goes to hug her brother, but stops before she can actually hug him, afraid that he is still mad at her or will hurt her again.

Shio: Kanna, about yesterday. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope that you will forgive me.

Kanna hugs Shio, smiling. Misty looks and lets out a sigh.

Shio(looks at Misty): Come on. Family hug!

MIsty: Since when were you a fan of the family hug?

Shio: Again, not William.

Ren offers Shio a plate of pancakes and he accepts.

MIsty: OH! Is that why you dyed your hair blue?

Shio: Shush, you. Again, not dyed magic.

Misty giggles and rushes into the family hug, smiling.

MIsty: Little sister has some nice masters. I...I feel calm.

Shio: Yep. Sir Ren is a very kind man and has to handle a woman that terrifies me everyday.

Ren: Nora isn't that bad. She grows on you after a while. Her energy is a nice contrast to most serious and boring lectures.

Shio: True, but she still scares me  
As they both talk, the crusher wakes up and walks out of her room, immediately greeted by the aroma.

Nora: I SMELL PANCAKES!

Shio: Well, speak of the devil. Good morning, Miss Nora.

Misty is about to hide, but sees Nora's outfit and squeals.

Misty: Your shirt is adorable!

Shio: How are you not scared right now?  
MIsty: She's wearing pink. Pink isn't scary.

Shio: Right. You love colorful stuff. Wait, who stole my pancake?  
Kanna looks over and discreetly pulls the last bit of pancake off Shio's plate, while Nora had taken the other half.

Shio: (looks at Kanna) Clever Girl (pats her head)  
Misty: So Ren, Nora, why do you both get along so well? Are you both, ya know, "together together"?

Ren looks at Nora and for once, the short ginger is at a loss for words. Her face turned red.

Shio: That's a first

Misty: First what?

Shio: The first time I've seen her this red.

Misty: But are they?  
Shio: I don't know, but my masters have a betting pool on this kind of thing.  
Ren: Yes is the short answer, right Nora?

Nora: Y-y-yes Ren

Shio: Well, that's something to tell the masters. Lady Ruby is going to, as she said, "make bank on you two"

Nora: How did you know? Also how much money is it and shouldn't Ren and I get a cut of that?

Shio: My Masters told me yesterday. The pool is around 5,000 lein. You would have to ask them.

Ren: What happened to their money for clothes, books and food?

Shio: I don't know. They just said Weiss has a bad habit of over betting.

Pyrrha and Jaune walk into the room, coming back from their training. Pyrrha smiles, seeing Kanna.

Pyrrha: Kanna, I am so glad you're ok.

Misty stares and smiles, calling Pyrrha over and whispers to her.

Misty: How long have you liked that blondie?

Shio: Oh, you figured it out, too.

Misty: It wasn't hard to figure out.

Pyrrha: H-how did you both figure it out? I thought I was hiding it well...

Shio/ Misty: As clear as glass

Kanna: Ren, Onii-chan, what does sister mean by "together together"?

Shio: It means they're dating, Kanna.

Kanna: Dating?

Shio: What you thought me and Lady Ruby were.

Kanna: OH, ok.

Nora: That reminds me- PYRRHA, WE NEED TO PICK UP OUR DRESSES!

Shio: Oh? What for, If I may ask?

Nora: Silly~ The Beacon dance for the Vital festival!

Kanna/Shio/Misty: What's a Dance?

Nora leaves and comes back, dragging in all of team RWBY.

Nora: How would you explain a dance?

Yang: A KILLER PARTY WITH MUSIC, FOOD, AND DRINKS!

Kanna grabs Pyrrha's hand and does the tango and dips her, smiling being a show off.

Kanna: Like that?

Yang and Nora: EXACTLY

Shio: So, it's just moving to music.

Misty: In that case, the only one in trouble is Mr. Two Left Feet himself, Shio.

Shio: Hey! It's not my fault my real form has no legs.

Ren finally stops using his semblance on Misty and her color brightens. As he does, Misty starts to panic, feeling trapped. She then turns into cat form and goes to the open window and moves on the ledge.

Shio: Misty, get back here. We're on the 6th floor!

Misty jumps off and spreads her rainbow wings to fly down.

Shio: Right, she can fly. She'll be fine.

Misty crashes into a pole and falls down several steps away from the building into a puddle.

Shio: Nevermind (jumps out the window)

As he does, he creates water wings and flies over to check on Misty.

 **(Authors note : Not the floatation devices sadly, but that be funny)**

Shio: You're out of practice, aren't you?

The man smirks at his younger sister, helping her stand up.

Shio: This is why practice is important, even for simple things.

Misty: Ugh. I hate it when you're right. You get this cocky look on your face.

As the short girl goes to stand, she looks at her brother and sighs, seeing his cocky grin smirking at her.

Shio: So why did you jump out a window six stories high?

Misty: Did you not see all those people in there it -it was terrifying, I don't know how I was there and not freakinging out.

The small girl pulls her hood up to cover her face in shame and lets out a sad whimper.

MIsty: I know a-as a familiar I need t get over this b-but I just can't. Shio you don't know what it's like. They used me and then the forced me to kill so many children. I knew those children's name Shio they wanted to be doctors and huntresses and hunters.

The fire familiar drops back to the round splashing the puddle not wanting to see her reflection. As hot tears fall down her face she continuously sobs.

Misty: look at this i'm a joke to all familiars, if dad saw me like this …..i'm a disappointment to him aren't I Shio?

With puffy, red eyes the girl looks at her older brother for answers and comfort and then looks away not expecting any. In the same moment she does Shio grabs Misty and hugs her close and tight. Softly petting her long brunette hair in slow gentle long pats. He whispers soothing sounds in her ear, letting her cry rubbing her back and continuously petting her head. Shio pulls the young girl away and looks her in the eyes and sighs.

Shio: Yeah he would be.

Misty: Y-you think so?

Shio: But not because of your fear, he would be disappointed to see the bright, sweet, kind and caring girl he knew and raised be so held down by fear. You used to be so brave and social. You knew everyone and their name their hopes and dreams. Misty the world needs more people more human and fanus with that kind of heart.

Misty: Really do you think so?

Shio: I know so Misty

Shio sighs and looks Misty in the eyes.

Shio: Misty I need to tell you something.

 _ **CLIFFHANGER**_


End file.
